


E is for Everything

by JaineyBaby, Pandadorable



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mike wants the details, Obvious idiots in love are obvious, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandadorable/pseuds/Pandadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets up with Mike for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Everything

Mike was on him before he could even set his bag down. “So!?” His glasses slipped down his nose as he bobbed his head, literally bouncing for details.

John rolled his eyes at him, huffing in a way that was very reminiscent of a certain raven haired violin-playing genius. “Can I order my coffee at least, or are you going to sit there and badger me until I tell you?” He huffed, waving down the young woman to take his coffee order. 

“Well considering you texted me six billion times, each one more panicked than the last, yeah, I think a little bit of badgering is in order! I see though that you’ve managed to stop speaking in puns about what was it?” He looked up at the rugby captain, mockingly raising an eyebrow, “Countries, was it? Going to start calling you Three Continents Watson.” Mike laughed when John just looked back at him with a glare. 

“Look! He’s just… He’s really intimidatingly gorgeous, alright? You try saying something clever to that smug arse and tell me how it goes!” 

Mike just laughed harder. The waitress had come over and had taken their orders and Mike took out his wallet. “Well half the team owes me about twenty quid apiece so, this is on me this morning!” 

The blonde covered his face with his hands and groaned. “You cannot possibly be serious! You guys were not betting on whether or not Sherlock and I would start dating. And as it is, we aren't dating as yet. Yesterday wasn't a _date_ date. Y'know... I wouldn't mind that coffee from you anyway.” John said, with a cheeky grin. He scrubbed his face when Mike just looked at him from over the rim of his glasses. “Fine, what do you want to know?” He folded faster than a house of cards in a wind storm. No point in fighting it. 

“Everything?” His friend grinned. “You snagged a date with one hot commodity! Almost the whole student body has been after him for two years. And you just waltz right in and sweep him off his feet.” 

 

"It's me who's been swept off my feet, not him." 

Mike laughed incredulously. "Seriously, mate use your eyes. He is head over heels for you..."

Right then, the waitress came back with their orders and the blonde was glad to have something to busy himself with as he thought this last statement over. Last night had been one of the best nights he had had in a long time. There wasn’t normal date stuff, holding hands, kissing, the like, but there was Sherlock and they had talked about everything and nothing. There were bad jokes on both accounts and comfortable silence. They had ended up at a bistro close by and found themselves wandering aimlessly around campus until 1am. 

“So.” Sometimes John got the feeling Mike could read his mind a little bit. “When are you two _not dating_ again?”

“Soon. Very very soon.” He smiled fondly down at his coffee, thinking of the raven haired boy he left back in his dorm, sleeping on the other side of the room.


End file.
